eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Helping Out
Hey there, So you want to help out with the Wiki? That's cool. To make things easier, you might want to make a Wikia account if you dont have one yet. This will be your main profile. You need a username and password for it (and an email adress). This is your key to the wikias. Every wikia you edit, whether its this one, or some other, will be shown on your profile. You can actually even link it to Facebook if you like, or if you're scared you might lose your account information. Such as your password. How to Contribute To contribute to a page, you click edit. You can edit any page you like, unless it's already been locked. Locked pages mean they are done. If you think they're not done and miss some information, you can always comment on the page, at the bottom. Then one of the Admins will either unlock it, or fill in your information him-/herself. You don't have to ask if you can edit, or even make a new page. Go ahead. Feel free and creative! However!!! For those who misbehave, you CAN be blocked. If you're not logged in, we can still block your IP adress. Then all you can access on THIS wikia, is your own profile. Yes, even wikias have rules. Just be nice, not rude and behave. Most of all, be yourself. Check the Editing Guidelines for more information on editing pages. Images, video's etc. You can add any images, video's etc. you like. As long as it doesn't have inappropriate content. Admins rule the world! Nah, just this wikia. Missing Avatars: *Female Mage *Male Mage *Female Hunter *Male Hunter *Female Panda (currently unavailable) Questions or Problems When you have any questions, or problems about this wikia, feel free to write on a wall of one of the admins. Right now we have 1 active admin: MetalHarpey Questions about content of pages, can be asked in the comment boxes below the pages themselves. They will be answered when spotted, and can be answered by anyone. This includes non-wikia members. Don't worry though, the Admins will always be there to protect fellow wikia members from harm. Any message inappropriate or harming shall be deleted. Climbing up in Ranks Are you a good behaving, contributing Wikia member of Eligium? Then you might be able to climb up the ranks, if you try hard enough. Want to become an Admin? Put your time, your soul, your everything in this wikia! You will be spotted!! Climbing up also means trying to get wikia points. This wikia system is from wikia itself, not made by us. At some point we might edit this system, but for now you can earn wikia points by doing certain things. Such as adding information to content, images or categories to pages, visiting other members' profiles and leave comments etc. The more points you get, the more you will probably be active... Stubs If you think the page you're looking at is complete, but it's not, it says it's a Stub. To see the list of Stubs, click here. Completing all Stub pages with the information they need, is our goal. If you're editing/making a page and you feel like something is missing, you can use the code for a Stub (add ). That way, the page will be marked as a Stub, and put in the Stub category. A stub is a page in progress. Category:A-Z Category:Editing